


Cinnamon candles

by Megansescape



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megansescape/pseuds/Megansescape
Summary: You get a surprise when returning from a supply run. Very fluffy, no angst.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for supernatural-jackles colors of fall writing challenge on Tumblr. My prompt was cinnamon candles and my character was Sam Winchester.

Fall. You loved this time of year when you were younger but now it just didn’t seem to hold the same magic it did back then, that was before you found out the truth of what was out there, now the magic was kinda outshone by … well … magic. There just wasn’t any time to take it in anymore, firstly you had to train yourself with the help of Bobby who saved you when a spirit was killing people in your college dorm. After that you had to keep moving and hunting and before you knew it you were tracking a nest of vamps that turned out to be bigger than expected leading you to be saved by Sam and Dean Winchester who took you in after checking with Bobby that you were safe and not a psycho.

 

You had moved into the bunker with the boys after a few months of knowing them, you had become great friends with them quite quickly. They appreciated your knowledge of lore and helped you train to become a better hunter, training you to use guns more confidently and get better at hand to hand combat, although you were most comfortable with knives and swords. You and Dean were really good friends, with him being almost like an older brother to you. Sam had become more though, after months of skating around your feelings, Dean finally got sick of you both and locked you in the dungeon together until Sam finally caved and told you how he felt, you had been together ever since, 1 and a half years you had been together now and it had been the best year and a half of your life.

 

He knew about your love of this season but you guys had been on hunt after hunt so far, you barely had any time to relax nevermind anything else, you usually celebrated together as a group but it just wasn’t possible this year which was a little upsetting.

 

You had just comeback from a supply run with Dean, after not being at the bunker for a few weeks you need to restock on a lot of stuff. As you opened the bunker door you were hit with the smell of cinnamon, you looked around and noticed the strange glow lighting the room. You walked towards the stairs, looking down at the steps you noticed the candles on either side of the step descending all the way down. You quickly got down the stairs only to notice the trail of candles lead into the hall, you quickly placed your bags on the table in the war room.

 

“Y/N/N, I am gonna go put these away then nip out to the bar” Dean said with a smirk on his face. You looked at him confused but nodded quickly wanting to follow the trail and find out what was going on. You walked along the hallway smiling at the candles noticing the odd brown and orange leaves dotted around. The candles finally came to a stop outside the room you and Sam shared.

 

You opened the door to find all the main lights out but the room was illuminated by the glow of dozens of candles on every surface, all you could smell was cinnamon and vanilla. As you took in the room you noticed Sam stood near the bed with tray in hands with a pecan pie and two steaming mugs of what appeared to be hot chocolate. 

 

“Sam, this is so sweet.” You said tearfully, overwhelmed by the time and care he took to do this for you. He smiled widely at you before carefully setting the tray down on the bed and crossing the room to take you into his arms.  
“I love you Y/N, I would do this and so much more for you” He said whilst pulling back to hold your shoulders in his large hands. “I just want to know one thing”

 

“What, Sam?” You asked perplexed. His hands came away from your shoulders as he dropped to one knee, reaching into his pants pocket to pull out a small box. You looked down at him shocked.

 

“Y/N...I know this life is dangerous, I know we could be torn apart at any point but I want to spend every minute I can taking care of you, loving you and fighting for what we have. Will you join me in doing the same? Will you do me the honour of being my wife?” As he spoke he opened the box to show you the most beautiful ring.

 

“Sam, I don’t know what to say…..” As you looked down at his hopeful expression you realised you wanted to have a future with him, you wanted to grow old with him. You wanted to marry him. 

 

“Yes Sam, Yes I will marry you.” You exclaimed excitedly, tears beginning to stream down both your faces as he stood up and pulled your face to his kissing you passionately before pulling away to place the ring upon your finger. 

 

From then on you would never be alone again, neither of you would. This would be the start of a brand new chapter in you lives and it all started with some cinnamon candles.


End file.
